


DTMG-Not Alone (One-Shot)

by Bowser14456



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Drama, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OMG MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! <img/><img/> I was a bit hesitant about actually writing and submitting this cause I didn't think anybody would actually wanna read it. I know. L-A-M-E title. I couldn't think of a better one. <img/> I thought of this last night. In bed. Again. <img/> Is there a shipping for Ghost!Spencer and Ghost!Billy or is it still Ectofeature? I NEED TO KNOW! <img/> Anyway, I hope you guys like it.</p><p> </p><p>  <span>DTMG, Billy Joe Cobra, and Spencer Wright (c) </span><br/><span>Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	DTMG-Not Alone (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!  I was a bit hesitant about actually writing and submitting this cause I didn't think anybody would actually wanna read it. I know. L-A-M-E title. I couldn't think of a better one.  I thought of this last night. In bed. Again.  Is there a shipping for Ghost!Spencer and Ghost!Billy or is it still Ectofeature? I NEED TO KNOW!  Anyway, I hope you guys like it.
> 
>  
> 
> DTMG, Billy Joe Cobra, and Spencer Wright (c)   
> Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)

"...Don't worry Broskii. This will be over before you know it, and then we will be best bros forever. Literally." Billy said. I was backing away slowly because said ghost had a knife in his right hand and was going to kill me! "B-billy! You don't have to do this!" I stammered. "Yes I do Spencer." He never used my full name. This was serious. Before I knew it, I was backed into a corner. Billy raised his knife in the air and swung. All I felt was pain. I looked down and saw blood running down the front of my T-shirt. "Ooooohhh..." I moaned at the sight if it. "See you in a bit Spence." Billy said smirking. And then all went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was on the ground in my bedroom. "W-what? How did I get here...?" I looked down and saw my skin was a ghostly blue. I screamed. "I-I'm dead. I died! HE KILLED ME!" I fainted again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spencccce...Spennnncccce..." I heard a familiar voice and tried to open my eyes. I blinked a couple times to be sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing. "BILLY! YOU TOOLBAG!" I rushed at him, but he dodged me and I went through the wall. I screamed, but then remembered I was dead, so I couldn't fall. I floated back through, my face as red as a tomato. Now it was Billy's turn to back away. "H-hey Broskii...Take it easy. I did you a favor." "A...FAVOR? A FAVOR?!" I grabbed his jacket. "YOU...FREAKIN'...KILLED ME! HOW IS THAT A FAVOR?!" I screamed in his face. "...Um because we can be together...I mean be best bros forever?" Billy tried to smile, but whimpered instead. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'M LEAVING THIS STUPID HOUSE FOREVER! GOOD BYE!" I said and I stormed out through the wall. "But Spence...BRO WAIT!" Billy rushed through the wall after me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was floating going who-knows-where (I didn't really care as long as it was FAR FAR away) , I heard a voice behind me. "SPENCER! WAIT DUDE!" Billy screamed at me. "Go away toolbag..." I muttered. "SPENCER!" Billy screamed again. This time I turned around. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then Billy did the unexpected: He started crying. My expression softened. "Billy...Don't be like that...C'mon dude..." I tried to hug him, but he pushed me away. I tried again, and this time he accepted the embrace and started crying on my shoulder. I made reassuring noises to try and calm him down. When he finally calmed down, I spoke. "Look...Dude...Billy...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I flipped out. I guess I was just shocked that I was...you know...dead. I...I know how you felt now. It probably SUCKED to be the only ghost around. No ghost friends to hang out with, just me and sometimes Shanilla and Rajeev. I...I messed up. Can...Can you forgive me?" Then Billy leaned in and did the unexpected: He KISSED me. At first I tried to get out of it, but then I just decided to go with it and kissed back. The kiss was long, but when we finally broke apart, I spoke. "So...umm...you're gay? Why didn't you just tell me? I mean...uhhh...this is really awkward." I said blushing immensely. Billy scratched the back of his head. "Umm...I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't like me THAT way. Y'know?" I smiled. "Yeah I know." And I kissed him again.


End file.
